


If I Were the Sun, Would You Be the Moon?

by lourrydearest



Series: Before Bed Conversations [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Solar System, i hope it's enough, sun and moon, there's nothing else besides fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrydearest/pseuds/lourrydearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry asks Louis, if they would be the sun and the moon, which would Louis choose. When Louis replies, he would choose the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were the Sun, Would You Be the Moon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of this [ fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5990932/) originally written in Bahasa Indonesia also written by me. A really self-indulgence fic, which was inspired by my conversation between my partner and I. Also, my first fic in English that I am brave enough to publish it. To my partner, love you. Hope you all enjoy my fic.

“If we were both to be the sun and the moon, would you rather be the sun or the moon?”

Harry out of the blue asked his lover, Louis. Bewildered by the question, Louis took his time to think. One minute or two to come up with an answer.

“I would be the sun,” he replied.

As if it’s his second nature, Harry asked why. Why would Louis be the sun, not the moon?

A minute passed, still Harry patiently waited for an answer from his one and only. Perhaps he was still seeking for the right reply, besides he’s not own who’s good with words, Harry whispered to himself.

“Because… I… you know, I try to wake up earlier, although you’re such an early riser. Always wake up before me. I, um, I want to say good morning first, just to greet your day. Like the sun, I think. Yes, like the sun who greets the sky in order to wake the humans up. Even at night, I still shine, through you. Because the moonlight is a reflection from the sunlight,” Louis carefully worded his answer. He stopped once in a while and his forehead was wrinkled, showing he really thought hard.

“Then, in your opinion, why would I be the moon?” asked Harry who was always curious if what his partner got in mind. It seemed like Louis’ nosiness had rubbed off on Harry.

“You would be the moon, um, because… During the night the moon shines because of the sun,” Louis repeated his previous answer. “So, when you’re asleep or I am asleep, I will be still reflecting my light on you.” Louis paused for a second, thinking of another reply.

“Besides… you would be the moon because when you’re sleeping, there’s certain serenity drawn on your face,” Louis added.

Even though Louis’ answer was not what Harry expected, but those answers didn’t fail to put a smile on Harry’s face. He knew deep down that to sew the words together as beautiful as the star constellation was difficult for Louis. Still, one toothy smile was painted on Harry’s face.

“Lou, I would be the moon because you shine on me. You give me light and warmth. Without you, I would be a mere huge floating rock in the sky. I couldn’t illuminate the earth,” told Harry voicing his thoughts.

“Also, you would be the sun because all of the planets orbit around you. Like everyone else revolve around you. You are the center, Lou. Don’t you realize that?” Harry added.

“Aw, giving you light and warmth. To be revolved by everyone. Harry Styles, you never fail to impress me,” Louis responded with fond radiating from him.

“Enough, Lou. I can’t contain my smile, it only grows wider!” said Harry as his cheeks went pink.  
“Alright alright, I’ll stop discussing it.”

And they fell into comfortable silence which they loved so much. It only lasted a minute or two until Louis opened his mouth to say something.

“But, if we were both the moon and the sun. Then we would never meet. You would signify the night, I would symbolize the day.” 

“Louis, didn’t I tell you to stop talking about this?” Harry sighed. No, he’s not exasperated; he would never be tired of Louis. “I already elaborated Lou, didn’t you listen? Perhaps physically we would not be together, but I would know Lou that you’d always be there. You shine on me, remember?” Harry chuckled softly.

“I love you, you know that right?” asked Louis playfully.

“Of course, and I love you to. As always,”


End file.
